Mayor of Azerma
by TheOwlHawk
Summary: I became the mayor of the town of Azerma, starting with a cat on the train and then with a bunch of animal faces.
**Chapter 1: The Mayor of Azerma**

 **Written February 16, 2016, Tuesday**

I sat on a seat of a train car. Why was I almost alone on the train, as the only human? There was a purple and white cat with red eyes that appeared less evil and more... _natural_.

The conductor was a monkey in a blue conductor outfit. The cat walked over to where I was sitting and asked if he could sit down on the seat across from me. I didn't really mind; there wasn't anyone else on this train other than the conductor, which I also found to be odd.

"I'm Rover," the cat introduced himself in a language that I somehow understood, "What's your name?"

"My name is Hawke." was all I could say. My name wasn't really "Hawke", but I couldn't remember my actual name.

"Where are you headed, Hawke?" Rover asked me.

"Azerma." I answered, coming up with a name almost instantly. Azerma sounded like a good town name, if a town was where I was headed.

"Let's see...map, map, map. Ah! Is it one of these maps?" Rover showed me different maps—four of them to be exact—to determine what the town's appearance was. I chose the one with the pink building near the purple building, which were above a river at the top of the map. There was a rocky area to the right of them and the beach was connected on two sides just south of the river.

"Have you been to Azerma before?" Rover asked me another question.

"No." I replied, even though I chose a map of it without knowing what the town's layout was. After a few more questions Rover asked me, we finally reached Azerma's train station. I got off of the train car, saying goodbye to Rover beforehand, and saw a counter with another monkey conductor. What was going on?

"I'm Porter," said the monkey, "Welcome to Azerma!"

I walked out of the train station after greeting the conductor, and I was pretty sure I had seen him on the train I left just earlier.

That was when I saw three animals, who looked different from one another, along with a golden dog, all standing outside of the station around me.

"Okay, everyone, one, two, three! From all of us in Azerma, WELCOME!" the golden dog exclaimed with everyone else saying the last line with her.

The first animal I had seen was a black-and-white dog with blue eyes and a blue shirt with a white "A" on it. The second animal was a blue-and-white striped deer with yellow antlers, and the third animal I saw was a pink pig with a green-and-white striped shirt.

"Mayor! I'm glad you made it!" the golden dog said to me. _Mayor? I wasn't the mayor of this town!_

"What? I'm not the mayor!" I responded. I was confused. I only wanted to move here to live here, not run the whole town!

"Don't be silly, Mayor!" The golden dog really thought I was the mayor of this town. She told me to go to the town hall and showed it to me on the map; it was the purple building next to the pink building and the cobblestone area.

I walked over there, hoping I could explain that I wasn't a mayor. When I got there, the golden dog introduced herself as Isabelle, my secretary. I had to go to Nook's Homes to get a house placed somewhere in town.

When I got there, I thought it was a raccoon who greeted me, but it was a tanuki, an animal that looked similar to a raccoon. He introduced himself as Tom Nook and was the former owner of Nook's Cranny from what I've heard about this town before moving here.

"Yes, yes, you must be Mayor Hawke! Isabelle told me about you! You would like to build a house somewhere, hm?" Tom Nook asked me. I told him I did and he let me choose a spot for my house in the town and put a tent in that place. Then he told me to head back to the town hall.

I went back to the town hall, told Isabelle what day my birthday was, and was well on my way as Mayor of Azerma. Even though I was confused, I might like being mayor of Azerma.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Daily Chores**

 **Written March 7, 2016, Monday**

I walked out of my tent the next morning, wondering what I would do that day. I remembered Tom Nook telling me to stop by his shop to determine the cost of my house, so I went to Main Street and to Nook's Homes.

"Oh! It's good to see you, hm? I have determined the cost of your house and the cost comes down to...10,000 Bells!" Tom Nook said cheerfully when I entered the store. _What?! 10,000 Bells?! Where am I going to get that many Bells in this town?_

"I can't pay that!" I exclaimed.

"Oh! Not to worry, hm? You don't have to pay it all right now. You see, I am very generous. My heart is as big as a two-bathroom duplex, yes yes! There are lots of ways to earn Bells in this town, such as catching fish and selling them, catching bugs and selling them, digging up fossils and selling them, selling fruit, selling flowers, shaking trees, selling seashells, selling furniture, and lots more! You can pay me back when you have gotten the Bells, yes?" Tom Nook explained.

I nodded and went back to the town to look for fruit to sell. Three pears were on most trees, but one tree had two normal pears and a golden pear. _It must be special in some way. I'll keep it with me until I find out what it's for,_ I thought.

After picking five pears and the golden pear, I went to the pink shop in the town. I read the sign in front of it:

"Re-Tail"

"Get extra Bells today for the following items:"

"Furniture"

I went inside the store and saw a small tanuki with a blue apron on talking to a pink alpaca in a different apron. The tanuki was selling a tape deck to the alpaca. I could hear snoring coming from a blue alpaca in the corner of the store.

The tanuki left after greeting me and telling me about Nookling Junction, which was on Main Street. I talked to the pink alpaca, who was called "Reese", and sold pears. Then I tapped the blue alpaca on the shoulder, but he was sleeping, so he didn't wake up.

"STOOOOOP! My darling worked all night, so don't wake him up!" Reese yelled in the most ironic way possible. The blue alpaca still slept soundly as if he wasn't bothered by Reese's yelling.

I walked out of Re-Tail and decided to go to Main Street next.


End file.
